The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus.
Examples of display apparatuses are liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic electroluminescent displays. To operate a display apparatus, components for generating various control signals, data signals, etc, may typically be mounted on a substrate which constitutes the display apparatus. Methods for mounting components may be classified into a chip on glass (COG) method, a chip on flexible printed circuit (COF) method, or etc. The COG method is a method for directly mounting components such as integrated circuit (IC) chips on a substrate, and the COF method is a method for mounting a film on a substrate after mounting components such as IC chips on a film such as a polymide film.